tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
See Categories: History & Events "I have looked into the Æther, and gazed into the eyes of Eternity. It revealed everything to me. We are just one timeline in one universe in an infinite amount of universes. I for a second considered expanding my plans outward to other universes, and assimilating the beings there into myself... it took only a second more of looking into It's dreadful eyes to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that that was a terrible idea." — the Æther-Man The 3rd Timeline of the 8,001st Cycle of Calthoss' Creation is the main timeline of Tale of Zul, Huron Space, High Queen, and Blue Moon. It is one of nine timelines in the 8,001st Cycle, which is one of an infinite amount of cycles within Calthoss' Creation, which itself is just one of a set of infinite universes in an infinite multiverse, which again, is just one multiverse within an infinite set of multiverses, making up the body of 10th. Age of Terror: Main Article - Age of Terror * AT: - ∞ — 10th is born, contradictorily creating both Itself, and everything... before Its birth * ~ 13,600,000,000 B.C. — the Big Bang happens in both the real world, and real life * AT: - 8,000,000,000 — in the 1st Timeline of the 1st Cycle, Calthoss is born screaming - this cosmological event comes to be known as Calthoss' Convulsions * AT: - 8,000,000,000 — 8,000 Cycles pass and at the end of a timeline, Planet Ymetros coalesces from upwards of millions of soulbonded souls * AT: - 8,000,000,000 — two more timelines pass before the Calthoss from this timeline is born screaming on Planet Ymetros. He launches hundreds of galaxies in the direction of Ymetros, and they shatter whilst experiencing hundreds of billions if not trillions of years of time in their turn * AT: - 6,000,000,000 — AT: - 5,800,000,000 — Calthoss' universe-shattering seizure finally ends, leaving him mentally broken into two people: the Shadow & the Shine. The two gods then wade through the cosmic soup with resolve, gathering up stars into systems, galaxies, and clusters. They bind them together with dark matter, and bathe them in dark energies, which allow them to fine tune spacetime within the bounds of reality. The first two galaxies created are the Skyseed Galaxy, and the Starry Herd Galaxy, containing the rocks which would go on to form this and that Earth respectively * AT: - 5,000,000,000 — stars begin forming naturally, and in their accretion disks, planets and moons form alongside spacestones, comets, psychic hurricanes, and star-storms. The Shine purges the universe of old stars, and forms a world of his own. His own special little project. The Shadow follows suit, building that Earth. They form two perfect little stars, and a host of interesting neighboring worlds, and give them both two moons * AT: - 444,000,000 — One of Planet Dupytor's eighty-six moons, Danlop Duq enters an ice age which wipes out all the monstrously large plants living on its surface, leaving them to decay into oil, and exposing the rich ores beneath them * AT: - 30,000 — the War for 30,000 Years occurs on that Earth, and its peoples are split by the gods, leaving scant evidence of their existence, and taking few artifacts with them * AT: - 30,000 — humankind arrive on this Earth, landing at Fourteenships, where they construct a statue of Stayeen Griss Grolkees * AT: - 29,000 — after humankind leaves First Isle, a human is finally born on the mainland Delklands, then known as the First Continent * AT: - 28,000 — humankind lands on Sunset Isle * AT: - 26,000 — the city of the Fields is constructed * ~ AT: - 25,000 — the Skin Wars or Roots Wars occur, resulting in the banishment of dark-skinned people (precursors to the Mattesmen) from the Delklands to the Ayelands, then known as the Northern Continent. Notable exceptions are the people of Sunset Isle, and the peninsula that came to be known as Galmalk's Crown - at some unknown point in time following this, other groups leave the Delklands and the Northern Continent, going on to colonize most of this Earth * ~ AT: - 20,000 — the Kiluns, ancient precursors to the Tayermen, construct Reynlenn * AT: - 8,000 — AT: - 4,000 — on Planet Geirkomo, the homeworld of the Rat Race, the Dunemaster Kingdom unlocks the secrets of advanced spaceflight from an unknown civilization at the edges of Calthoss' Creation, and then the secret to immortality from Planet Ymetros. Eventually, the Ratt Clans gather together in rebellion to overthrow the dunemasters. For thousands of years they live in peace, then after becoming mired by political corruption, and financial crises, they are saved by the Emperor of Rat who creates the Rattese Interstellar Empire. Several systems are conquered, colonies are set up, and the Magmatamites are enslaved. The Heir begin to manufacture the destruction of the Rat Race, and then the scouring of Geirkomo occurs. Eventually, the Emperor of Rat saves the Rat Race by lending his psychic powers to the Heir, and providing the means by which the rats might rise again * ~ AT: - 5,000 — ~ AT: - 4,500 — The Child With Many Names is first born, kills, lives, and dies shortly after ruining the civilization of the Tayermen who constructed Reynlenn * ~ AT: - 2,500 — ~ AT: - 2,000 — The Child With Many Names is first reborn, finds the Arcane Order of Seasnakes, and wages war against Pilat at the Battle at the Sandeloch as "King Cobra," and is finally killed by Foerunner King Mammon Mneme * ~ AT: - 2,000 — Pilat is finded, and construction on the Great Pyramid of the Badlands begins. The Great Pyramid serves as the tomb of ''Foerunner'' King Mammon Mneme - Quadripur is finded as Sen Wen, beginning the Great Kneypish Migration - the City of Foe-Breakers is finded as Jawi * ~ AT: - 1,000 — the City of Cog Cohni is finded - main construction on the Great Pyramid finally ends * AT: - 0,030 — God King Ferb is born, beginning the Era of Eight in the Faith o' Nine Age of the Tower: Main Articles - Conqueror's Calendar, Tower of Conquest * CC: 0,000 - God King Ferb wages his war for conquest, unifying the Yellow Sea tribes of Ferfel Garl, Ferfeles Beyer, Iaachi Náiáz, Nurryaath Kasthrorr, Wungus Mgebes Yut, and Hlugn Wumb into Garlenn * CC: 01/1/0,001 - The Conqueror's Calendar begins with the final bricksetting of the Tower of Conquest, envisioned as the private home, and fief of the God King of Garlenn, popularizing feudal ideals for millenia to come * CC: 09/1/0,001 - God King Ferb is crowned just before dawn, ending the first week of the Conqueror's Calendar * CC: ~ 0,500 - The Pilantine Chronicle claims that Pilat was subjugated by the other states of the Southern Empire * CC: 0,500 ~ CC: 1,500 - The Sarpland begins taking shape as a country * CC: ~ 0,800 - Golden age of Pilat and the Southern Empire * CC: ~ 0,900 - Ires is finded by God Lady Ira Asuma, a supposed bastard daughter of the Pilantine Foerunner King Asmodeus Asumos II (the main character of the Pilantine Chronicle). How Asmodeus fathered a bastard 100 years before his birth is a mystery * CC: 09/5/0,976 - Seatonne, and thus the political entity behind the Jaw, is finded by God Queen Efa II - at some unknown point in time shortly before this event, Efa had been banished from Garlenn by God King Afel, and shortly after this event, she finded Efadak - The Child With Many Names is once again reborn in Lohth * CC: ~ 1,000 - Henkenner near-humankind are wiped out by Kneypish invaders - Asmodeus Asumos II is born - sometime after this, the events of the Pilantine Chronicle occur * CC: ~ 1,200 - Ane Polki is finded by Tonik Panolki King Atta Kon and his thirteen sons, leading to the creation of Ane Polki's thirteen clans * CC: 1,279 - Garldak is constructed around the Tower of Conquest * CC: 1,458 - the nun leader of the Pandra clan of Ane Polki, Ramadolkra, warns of impending doom, and leads her people in a mass migration through the Termite Tunnel. They eventually become the Rammaentholki, named after Ramadolkra * CC: 31/4/1,458 - Mount Scorpion erupts, shattering the Eastern Continent, killing millions, and bringing the Southern Empire to ruin, as well as destroying the Pandrai lands of Ane Polki, proving Ramadolkra correct. The Child With Many Names causes the eruption whilst masquerading as a figure known as Otak the Younger, striking fear into the heart of the future Oygan caretakers of the Scorpion Isle * CC: 39/5/1,463 - After barely surviving the eruption of Mount Scorpion, the Child With Many Names enacts a backup plan, masquerading as Frogkinger Kansor Pyel and convincing the Frogkingers to let him raise magickal walls around the City of the Frog King in the panic caused by the eruption. Instead he destroys the city, and pierces a hole in this Earth, allowing him access to the Æther, where he is promptly killed by the Shine - the Creation of the Hungry Sea follows this, along with the creation of King's Falls, and the Ruination of the Jaw which is triggered in a way not dissimilar to how the Storm of Storms later triggered frozen hurricanes and star-roars * CC: 35/6/1,492 - Hockrott the Sailor lands in the Delklands, seeking the riches of the broken Southern Empire - he is eventually killed at the snakepit of Hocktonne * CC: ~ 1,574 - Dæjon is constructed * CC: 1,656 - the Fatherkiller is born * CC: 1,674 - the Fatherkiller turns 18, and sacks the Seventeen Towns * CC: 28/1/1,840 - Aye the Queen is born at Hocktonne * CC: 14/2/1,856 - Aye makes an agreement with the Great Emperor of the Forest * CC: 33/2/1,858 - The Doublesiege begins * CC: 04/3/1,858 - last day of the Doublesiege * CC: 07/5/1,858 - End of the Siege of Liontail * CC: 31/5/1,859 - Twin Battles - Crahia is finded * CC: 50/9/1,875 - Siege of the Hall of the Greats * CC: 04/3/1,877 - Aye declares herself queen of the Jaw * CC: 23/8/1,877 - Battle for the Tower of Conquest begins * CC: 17/1/1,878 - Battle for the Tower of Conquest ends * CC: 35/6/1,882 - Aye invades Deres * CC: 08/8/1,888 - Reynlenn is finded - Aye lands in Parthalenn, and the Death of Humankind sweeps through the land, save for the City of Foe-Breakers * CC: 1,889 - Parthage is finded * CC: 14/05/1,901 - Aye the Queen is assassinated * CC: 01/7/1,956 - Parthage declares independence from the Ayish Kingdom * CC: ~ 2,000 - Celmetes is finded by Tayermen. These Tayermen worshipped the Werewoman, a goddess inspired by Aye the Queen who gave way to Iksas, Ana, and Anasia. These people originated from the Crescent Blue Mountains, and share ancestors with the Ane Polki. They fled the Crescent Blue Mountains due to the Death of Humankind * CC: ~ 2,150 - Celmetes is subjugated by the City of Foe-Breakers * CC: 2,253 - Teyjar Marrsano is born * CC: 2,282 - Teyjar Marrsano dies * CC: 2,345 - Celmetites find the Mother's Mages on Deer Isle * CC: 15/4/2,801 - The Rainish Magickal Glory is finded on the "Red Peninsula" (later known as the Rod Peninsula, and as Horse Isle) by the Mother's Mages * CC: ~ 2,950 - The Kaathi rise up under the Yockish Swordsman * CC: 01/7/2,956 - The Rainish Magickal Glory begins waging the Purple Wars against Parthage 1,000 years after its independence * CC: 2,980 - God King Ross strikes down the Tower of Conquest - Revolution From Ross * CC: 2,981 - The Red City is finded by supporters of God King Ross * CC: 12/3/3,002 - The First Blue King is born * CC: ~ 3,030 - The Red City is sacked * CC: 3,035 - The First Blue King begins his reign and Sayerthenn at Blue Moon Bay, he was a Kaathi inspired by the Red City * CC: 3,035 ~ 3,081 - The 1st Rainirri-Sayerthenner War supposedly breaks out sometime during the reign of the First Blue King * CC: 07/6/3,039 - The Great Blue King is born * CC: 34/5/3,079 - The Wise Blue King is born * CC: 3,081 - The First Blue King dies - The Great Blue King begins his reign * CC: 3,123 - The Great Blue King dies - the Wise Blue King begins his reign * CC: 31/3/3,133 - The Pale Blue King is born * CC: 3,174 - The Pale Blue King begins his reign - the Wise Blue King dies * CC: 3,183 - Anasia's City is finded * CC: 32/3/3,232 - The Fat Blue King is born * CC: 3,240 - The Pale Blue King dies * CC: 3,245 - The Fat Blue King begins his reign * CC: 01/1/3,300 - The Victorious Blue King is born * CC: 3,307 - The Fat Blue King dies * CC: 3,310 - The Victorious Blue King begins his reign * CC: 3,330 - The Purple Wars end in the Rainish Magickal Glory * CC: 3,356 - Rod Ra Aya becomes the 1st Emperor of the Rainish Magickal Glory, elected among the Mother's Mages * CC: 45/6/3,381 - The Old Blue King is born * CC: 3,385 - The Victorious Blue King dies * CC: 3,391 - The Old Blue King begins his reign * CC: 3,392 - Fort Westeye is constructed following the 3rd Rainirri-Sayerthenner War * CC: 50/4/3,420 - The Wrathful Blue King is born * CC: 3,468 - The Old Blue King dies - the Wrathful Blue King begins his reign * CC: 30/2/3,472 - The battle of the Last Stand at the Scorpion's Pass pits the Blue Empire of Sayerthenn against the Rainish Magickal Glory at the Sayerthenner border's Fort Westeye in the Scorpion's Pass * CC: 32/5/3,568 - The Rainish Magickal Glory is invaded by the Principality of Har, and the Blue Empire of Sayerthenn * CC: 3,575 - The Wrathful Blue King abdicates, and recedes into myths and legends. His last decree outlaws formal Rainish in Western Parthalenn, promoting the vulgar tongues of the lower classes. The tongue is preserved in liturgical settings by the Faith of Iksas * CC: ~4,000 - Miel is finded * CC: 4,090 - Oathserfs make to take Miel. They fail * CC: 4,099 - The Slavestone impacts the easternmost Vrankish Alps, completely vaporizing Mounts Viscount, Catamount, and Yrl. The impact crater slowly fills with runoff water, becoming Lake Bor * CC: 4,116 - Gra'Polk Sse is finded * CC: 4,150 - Blueserfs, and Blackmontus make to take Miel. They fail * CC: 4,200 - Oathserfs once again make to take Miel. They fail again * CC: 26/4/4,224 - Farrosday Riots begin the War of the Four - Vayess of the Walls is born * CC: 26/4/4,224 ~ CC: 21/9/4,241 - War of the Four - Vrankish make to take the city twelve times. They fail twelves times * CC: ~ 4,232 - Battle of the Great Goats - Vrytz won Tolhaus, and Griegjunge, a great goat, die in battle, and are both given full military honors. A statue of Vrytz riding Griegjunge is built in the city center of Miel * CC: 4,235 - The Red Typhoon is born * CC: 19/9/4,241 - Assault on Agrað Moor * CC: 20/9/4,241 - Vayess kills Grayson * CC: 21/9/4,241 - Landeles is born - Battle of Vraenckorr ends the War of the Four * CC: 4,241 ~ 4,763 - Makesieges, Breaksieges, Moregores, Goatzhors, Defbrigands, and Empire of Fear make to take Miel. They all fail * CC: ~ 4,250 - Lohth is finded * CC: 21/9/4,250 - Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers is finded over the ruins of Heuri, the old capital of Irri * CC: 33/4/4,251 - Jeg Hohn is born * CC: 4,264 - Land sets off on his journey to assassinate Vayes of the Walls, and near the end of the year impregnates Zipporah * CC: 21/9/4,265 - Era of the Eight ends in the Faith o' Nine with the [[Storm of Storms|'Storm of Storms']] - Land turns 24, 24th anniversary of the Battle of Vraenckorr - Vayess of the Walls dies, and the Red Typhoon becomes the nameless child. He also catches leprosy after a lightning bolt from the Storm of Storms knocks him into a passing leper * CC: 4,270 - Year of the Seven Shogun in Kneypenn * CC: 33/4/4,270 - Jeg Hohn's 19th birthday, and the Black Sukaari hold a celebration for a coming rebellion. They are found out, most like sold out, and the celebration is used as a trap. Jeg Hohn celebrates his birthday in chains. * CC: 02/9/4,270 - 1st Battle of the Cape Cove as Kaathi invade Kneypenn * CC: 22/9/4,270 - 2nd Battle of the Cape Cove, the Kaathi Invasion of Kneypenn fails * CC: 25/9/4,270 - Three shogun declare for Red Typhoon, and are summarily though honorably executed * CC: 33/4/4,271 - Battle at the Yama-Shi Woods - Red Typhoon commits ritual suicide - Jeg Hohn is made eunuch * CC: 4,271 - Al Kalar hits Sayerthenn, and the Wet Blue King is killed - The Handsome Blue King ascends the throne. Jeg Hohn is sent west to discover why the frozen hurricanes have started up * CC: 29/8/4,272 - Jeg Hohn orders the Tragedy at the Temple of Tears * CC: 4,275 - Jeg Hohn sells Horse Isle * CC: 4,305 - Landeles abdicates, crossing the Bridge to Nowhere * CC: 4,311 - Jeg Hohn's mage Fuhnf Xaar causes a dragonstir in the Termite Tunnel, ruining Gra'Polk Sse but destroying its Sayerthenner occupiers * CC: 32/4/4,315 - Yugra dies * CC: 33/4/4,315 - Jeg Hohn dies - the Handsome Blue Kings is assassinated by the Blue Mages - Mesmer the Stormless Blue King rises to power * CC: 4,364 - The City at the Pass is finded by the Irri * CC: ~ 4,380 - On an uncertain date Freedmon is born into slavery. His birthdate is purposefully redacted by his masters, to further dehumanize him. Some sects of the Faith o' Nine take this as meaning they should not celebrate birthdays, to be closer to God * CC: 4,433 - Freedmon's Revolt ends with the successful leading out of 100,000 people from slavery in the Rainbow City to Parthage through Harlenn, as well as the deaths of Oporosi Princes of Har Eron Oporos, and his adopted son Pyros Oporos * CC: 4,455 - Freedmon's Nonague begins construction - Freedmon finishes writing the Book of Books * CC: 01/1/4,456 - Freedmon dies in bed, surrounded by loved ones * CC: 09/1/4,620 - Crowtonne is finded * CC: 09/1/4,720 - Billow the Slave is born * CC: 01/9/4,728 - Child With Many Names is born + Battle Over the Vyk * CC: 49/3/4,739 - Billow's Rebellion begins * CC: 01/4/4,739 - Billow's Rebellion successfully ends * CC: 26/4/4,739 - Farrosday Rebellion * CC: 14/02/4,740 - Parthshore is finded by Billow the Slave, alongside the Coldlands * CC: 44/4/4,747 - Fourftonne is finded by Billow the Slave * CC: 03/1/4,754 - Asel the Architect is born * CC: 10/9/4,755 - Standoff at Crowning - Billow the Slave successfully challenges the supremacy of the Great Empires of the Far West in the Delklands * CC: 27/4/4,756 - Telf's government in exile is reinstated following the Standoff at Crowning * CC: 36/4/4,756 - Escerd declares it independence from the Far West * CC: 49/4/4,756 - 12/5/4,756 - Battle at the Pincer Pass - Escerdishmen and Telfishmen successfully hold the Pincer Pass against the Far West * CC: 36/7/4,763 - Lobtonne is finded by Billow the Slave * CC: 14/9/4,763 - 1st Great War begins at Deynaar * CC: 14/9/4,763 - CC: 9/9/4,769, 09:00 - Billow the Slave makes to take Miel. He fails. The Vrankish, Lohtish, and Thunderstruckers make to take Miel. They, too, fail * CC: 9/9/4,769, 09:00 - 1st Great War ends at the Blue City * CC: 4,769 ~ CC: 4,949 - Miel resists Anasic rule * CC: 12/4/4,816 - Flotch is finded, 1st Cold War begins * CC: 4,842 - The Glass Column is accidentally created by Land * CC: 36/4/4,846 - Messink is born at the height of the Topok Rebellion * CC: 14/9/4,863 - Messink begins his reign as Emperor of the Sefenlands after de-bodying Sadei Hairas - Landeles begin his reign as King of Eles * CC: 14/9/4,864 - Vash Vashalon begins his Vashalon Uprising in the western Rainland * CC: 01/1/4,865 - 4th Doublesiege - Vashalon forces clash with Sarplanders, Elesians, Messink and the Empire of the Sefenlands, and Landeles at Thousandtrees - all part of the plot to kill the Shine, or at least an unsuccessful attempt at it * CC: 4,870 - Pilat joines the Empire of the Sefenlands - Messink consolidates his ruler over the Delklands - Invasion of the Ayelands begins * CC: 43/9/4,897 - Jahartos is born * CC: 4,899 - Messinkos is born * CC: 41/7/4,899 - Makexes is born * CC: 49/9/4,913 - Messink dies - Jahartos begins his "reign" * CC: 46/1/4,914 - Jahartos is stoned to death alongside his boyfucker lover Nusa Oporos - Makexes begins his reign * CC: 47/1/4,914 - War in Pilat begins with the Suicide of Apapilat * CC: 4,918 - the Rainbow Channel is created, Eiharu gains independence from the Principality of Har * CC: 4,920 - Makexes executes his own brother Amon Messinkos by de-bodying him at the Four Scorpions * CC: 4,949 - 678 Rebellion * CC: 09/8/4,949 - Icings Riot in Sayerthenn * CC: 4,949 - Miel recognizes Reynlenn after the 678 Rebellion * CC: 17/5/4,955 - Sulenn Messoloriha is born * CC: 50/9/4,975 - Baash Wall assassinates Makexes * CC: 35/4/4,976 - Sulenn Messoloriha begins her reign - Delkish Empire is finded * CC: 4,997 - Zul is finded * CC: 49/9/4,999 - Majkal Messoloriha is born - Xermos Messoloriha formalizes knighthoods by creating the Knights o' Nine - Sulenn Messoloriha abdicates to her son * CC: 07/1/5,000 - King Xermos knights the 1st Great-Knights - Sir Roddmon Rooden becomes the Greatest-Knight * CC: 12/3/5,004 - Sulenn Messoloriha dies * CC: 19/2/5,020 - Majkal Messoloriha begins his reign - Ross is born * CC: 5,024 - Eiharu is absorbed into the Celmetish Shore * CC: 5,049 - The Celmetish Shore is absorbed into the Anasic Empire * CC: 35/6/5,059 - Majkal Messoloriha abdicates * CC: 37/6/5,059 - Majkal Messoloriha dies * CC: 27/6/5,064 - Xermos the Strange is born * CC: 39/5/5,071 - Xermos begins his reign * CC: 42/2/5,082 - Jenes the Just is born * CC: 50/4/5,086 - Marcos Halfsmith is born * CC: 49/9/5,099 - Jenes the Just begins his reign - Xermos the Strange dies after an attempt to destroy Parthshore goes awry, but not before crowning himself Everemperor - Ruler Always & Forever * CC: 49/9/5,104 - Jenes the Just is assassinated by Tomos * CC: 12/6/5,108 - Sir Ross Fourthwalk assassinates the Mother on Earth * CC: 36/7/5,108 - 36th * CC: 29/8/5,108 - 29th - Lash Incident begins * CC: 5,167 - Ristt Blot is born, along with his twin brother Messink Blot * CC: 5,169 - The Soujourner, Kalth Kelcheldes, goes to the Rainland for his trial of nineyears, in the meanwhile falling in love with Tzu Renaak, the master of Kalar Relth * CC: 5,176 - The Sojourner leaves with Tzu Renaak upon the death of his father to take his place as king * CC: 5,179 - Relth marries Vee, a woman who bears a striking resemblance to Tzu Renaak * CC: 5,181 - Landeles the King of Eles ventures out with his descendants Zue and Ruel to the Rainland. There they petition to meet with Relth, the Black King of the Rainland; its foremost Lord of Goodness - Kalar Relth impregnates his wife * CC: 5,182 - early in the year, Kalar Relth becomes aware of Land's petition, and he meets with him. Land convinces Kalar Relth to join him on a quest for Mohadexes' Manual into Dai Lo's Library, and they are joined by the Sojourner, Tzu Renaak the Green Lady, and the Thunder Knights. The quest is a failure, and Relth is captured by King Kalth Kelcheldes - Kalar Relth is executed at the Shadowfinger with Viceses, and Makaloz present - Kalar Relth's wife Vee gives birth to a malformed fetus * CC: 5,183 - Vee is raped by the Gardener - Ristt Blot becomes King of Crahia at age 16 - Invasion of Iggrub, Makaloz kills the Iggrubman's father - Makaloz deserts the Black Flag - Landeles meets Makaloz above Zul after finally succumbing to his sagehood, and is calmed down, from then on living in Zul with Zue * CC: 25/01/5,184 - the nameless woman is born * CC: 5,184 - King Ristt destroys Queensweet and Erzjar * CC: 40/3/5,190 - Billow Sayerburn is born * CC: 19/6/5,193 - Ayeson Garlcutter is born * CC: 5,196 - A Karalan from the City of Foe-Breakers invents cars * CC: 23/9/5,196 - Gebel Snakepit is born * CC: 01/9/5,197 - Vayess Halfsmith is born * CC: 35/4/5,199 - Calthoss Sayerburn is born * CC: 26/4/5,200 - Rott is born to the nameless woman, and Prince Kalth Viceses - Kalth Kelcheldes forces the nameless woman to join the Myklasi Knights, ensuring her tongue was cut out, and faked Rott's death by lugging a stone into the Shadowfinger - Disguised as the Sojourner, he takes Rott to Runol to be raised by Ozan and Rolem * CC: 06/7/5,207 - Duke's Rebellion/War in Crahia begins * CC: 5,207 - Billow kills his father Halos, his grandfather Duke, his sister's mother Nari Sayerburn, many Sayerburn men, and then crosses a lychgate to that Earth with the help of Topaz the fogman. There he orchestrates the Rape of Runol, and after killing Rott's parents, takes him on as a younger brother. Billow is unable to bring himself to kill Cal, and for similar reasons of pity and endearment, does not kill Rott, instead taking him to Zul * CC: 49/5/5,217 - Invasion of Flayeland begins with Sack of Calum * CC: 07/6/5,217 - Tale of Zul begins when Rott and Land cross a lychgate from that Earth to this Earth * CC: 15/6/5,217 - Cal arrives at Calthoss' Cave with Land, and Rott * CC: 42/8/5,217 - The Dogfight - Duke's Rebellion/War in Crahia successfully ends * CC: 01/9/5,217 - Zunughur Tristhdekes is born * CC: 50/9/5,217 - New Year's Eve celebrations in Lobtonne, Queen Sulenn IV is assassinated by Crathar Nok, a homunculus; Assault on Billow's Tower. * CC: 01/1/5,218 - Last Day of Lobtonne - later time mapping reveals that relative to this Earth the Great Emptiness that ruined the Ancient Mur Interstellar Civilization, leading to the destruction or isolation of its 1st wave colonies, including Planet Mur 3, and Dwarf Planet Blackstone, happened at this same time, and likely because of it * CC: 01/2/5,218 - CC: 01/3/5,218 - Goreyni-Mur War * CC: 5,218 - Rape of Eiharu * CC: 5,232 - Makal flees to Parthalenn * CC: 01/1/5,248 - Yugra Come Again declares Ane Polki independence * CC: 5,267 - 3rd Great War, also known as the Doom War, begins * CC: 5,271 - Yama-Shi Yu-Sha, Vetrayess Messoloriha, and Sir Lukas Shoeshiner visit Nineyears * CC: 19/9/5,271 - Last Battle at Celmetes * CC: 5,272 - Kuroman Keemal is born * CC: 01/1/5,278 - Yugra Come Again is elected Mistress of Red Sayerthenn which is simultaneously formed * CC: 5,280 - 3rd Great War ends * CC: 5,298 - Kuroman Keemal establishes the Dragonian State, and officially allies himself with Red Sayerthenn * CC: ~ 6/5,300 - Kuroman Keemal dies of stomach cancer * CC: 13/7/5,300 - Korntine Fras canes a prisoner to death at Carcannibalecasse Prison, leading to outrage among the prisoners, and the planning of a spontaneous rebellion * CC: 14/7/5,300 - Pyre's Rebellion begins - Etienne Bon starts off the Liberation of l'Aise Prison * CC: 8/5,300 - Pyre has effective control over Eiharu and Tygre * CC: 9/5,300 - Akriparr Rum cedes control over the Eiharish Kingdom to Pyre from the Dragonian Sate * CC: 5,305 - Pyre Ferrogh renames the Eiharish Kingdom the Red Revolutionary Republican Kingdom of Eiharu, and begins funding the Worldwide Red Revolution * CC: 5,312 - Learned discover the Æther's existence beneath Medlenn. * CC: 5,323 - CC: 5,329 - 4th Great War * CC: 5,339 - Woman & the Wolfman is released * CC: 01/9/5,360 - CC: 30/4/5,375 - Myarish War * CC: 5,363 - Nameless Child by Clad Not in Black, released on the album Fuckhammer is published as the first metal song. It becomes a protest song used by the hipmen against the Myarish War. It is swiftly banned because many of its lyrics are direct criticisms of the Halfhouse Order, and of the Elected Delkish Monarchs * CC: 5,396 - Kingsfalls Disaster in Red Sayerthenn * CC: 5,408 - Fall of the Red Republics in which Sayerthenn becomes a mob-ruled republic, as does Akaland, which splits into over 20 different nation-states. The Dragonian State follows soon after, but in a more controlled manner. South Woya, the Eiharish Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Myar become the last bulwarks of Red Revolutionism * CC: ~ 2/5,850 - Invasion of Ur begins * CC: 12/3/5,850 - Night of the Blood Moon - the Sun Clergy leads its Toothless Warriors into Ur, sacking Ur-Siranar and renaming it Yalos-the-Capital, future capital city of the Golden Empires * CC: 24/6/5,880 - Invasion of Ur ends successfully * CC: 5,882 - Mount Gyo erupts in Ane Polki, forcing the Dread to reveal themselves * CC: 5,953 - 5th Great War begins * CC: 5,959 - Piz the Eternal, an information broker, learns from a Gequan of the existence of Relgrade Tower, and sells this information to the New Delkish Empire * CC: 5,962 - after decades (from his perspective) of travelling into, and out of the Deatless Abyss, Piz receives immortality from the Grey Lych on Planet Ymteros, and returns to observe the rest of the 5th Great War * CC: 5,973 - 5th Great War ends in a decisive human victory over the Mur at the Battle for Relgrade Tower, and so to make amends, and peace, elected Delkish King Weyne Wall finds the Universal Union with Planet Yrkatha as its temporary capital planet, later making Lograd the capital * CC: 6,191 - Wuh-Kah's War ends the lives of trillions in Lograd as the Triglorian Megaweapon's existence is revealed - Piz is made the warden of Planet Triglor * CC: 09/9/6,108 - The Æther-Man is born with the release of the Orange Company's opsym * CC: 07/6/6,217 - Kalar Relth steps out of the Skyscar * CC: ???? - CC: 01/1/6,218 - Battle on Four Worlds * CC: 01/1/6,218 - Destruction of Earth Category:Meta Category:Cosmology Category:History Category:Multiverse